Slender Woods (2019 Horror Film)
Slender Woods is a 2019 horror film based on the popular video game series, Slender. It was produced by John Carpenter, and directed by George A. Romero. Plot A few friends decide to go camping at a abandoned forest called Slender Woods. That night, they find out that someone wants to play a game with them... Story The film starts when Tom pulls out his camera and starts filming the camp out with his friends. They are chilling by the camp fire, making jokes, playing games, until Eric decides to tell a scary story. It was about a man who wore a very nice outfit and went into Slender Woods (the same woods that this film take place in) and got kidnapped by a group of cannibals, who cut his whole entire face off and ate it for their dinner. Eric says that he now haunts Slender Woods, just for vengeance. Jack jokes about the story, and then everyone goes to bed. At 12:07 AM, Tom wakes up and turns on the camera, claiming that he was woken up by a strange noise. He then wakes up Louis, who is Eric's younger sister, telling her about the noise, she tells him to go back to sleep and goes back to her tent. At 12:16 AM, when Tom was about to turn off the camera, Eric comes into his tent claiming that he heard it too. They go into the woods, looking for what ever was making the noise, and then something makes a noise behind them. They saw a man like creature without a face and hair, with tenticals. They run away from it and then hide in a old cabin. At 1:00 AM, Tom turns the camera back on and asked Eric what he thought the creature was. Eric just remembers him as being a very skinny man, with very pale skin, with no hair, or a face. They leave the cabin and find letter on the door, Eric reads it, and it said "No eyes, always watching". Eric quessed that it was from the creature who chased them into the cabin, then they here a very deep voice say "I'm going to be watching you". The two friends run back to the campsite. At 2:03, the camera comes on again and Tom mentioned that he and Eric got to the campsite safely, and they figured ou who was stalking them. Eric said that it is the man in the story that he told, do to plenty of hints. Eric decides to give him the nickname "Slender Man" since he was very skinny and tall. Then Tom sees another piece of paper on his tent and takes it. This time, it had blood stains on it, and it said "There is no escape". Then they here the Slender Man's voice and then they see him covered in blood coming towards them. They run into Jack's tent, and close the door. Eric takes out a pocket knife just for protection against Slender Man. They acidentlywake up Jack getting him mad, they then explain to him what happened. He didn't believe them, and tried to kick them out, until someone starts shaking the tent, frightening everybody in the tent. The camera then turns back on at 4:05 AM, Tom explained that Slender Man is outside, trying to get into Louis' tent, just to kill her. The three young men go out to save her from the creatur, but as soon as they get out, they see one of Slender Man's tenticals dragging her into the forest. They go after it to save her. Eric finds a old lodge in the forest and goes in. At 5:00 AM, the camera turns back on, Tom mentions that it has been almost a hour since Eric went in there to save his younger sister. Jack believes that Slender Man killed him, but however, when he says that he and Tom should go in, Eric comes out with his sister. Eric seemed to be ok, but Louis had a bump on her head. Eric mentioned that he found her in the kitchen tied up to a poll with a note on he coat. Eric shows the letter to them, it said "You are mine now...". At 8:37 AM, the camera turned back on and Tom said that it was time to go back home, and we see the other main characters in the background packing up the truck. When we finally see the main characters leave the woods, Tom mentions that he will show this to the police. After he says this, he gets a text message on his phone from a unknown number and it said "See you next time Thomas...", we then get a jumpscare from Slender Man, ending the movie. Recpition Slender Woods got ok reviews from fans and critics. It got a 74% on Rotten Tomatoes. People enjoyed the creepy effects and thought that Slender Man's Jumpscare was a great effect and surprise. However, people criticized the fact that nobody died in the film. Cast *Roger L. Jackson as the voice of Slender Man) *Oscar Issac as Tom Roberts *Charlie McDermott as Eric Gery *Jesse Eisenberg as Jack Williams *Natalie Portman as Louis Grey Sequel Main Article: Slender Returns (2024 Horror Film Sequel) Trivia *Despite being a horror film, nobody dies. It got the R rating due to the fact that it contained a lot of swearing and disturbing images. For a example: **When Slender Man appears for the second time, he is covered in blood, and we hear Eric shout "HOLY SH*T!!!" **Eric gives Slender Man another nickname: Skinny F*ck. **There is deleted scene where Tom and Eric find Slender Man at a pound, where he finds a dog, grabs it with his tenticals, and then starts to eat it on screen. The scene was very bloody and disturbing, but however, Roger L. Jackson thought that it was too dark, and afraid that it would be extremely controversial, so he asked if it could be removed from the film. **Slender Man's origin sounded very disturbing and gory. *The voice of Slender Man is Roger L. Jackson, who also did the voice of the villain of the horror comedy film, Scream. *Whenever Slender Man appears on screen, Tom's camera will begin to glitch out. This is a reference to the game. **Also, when Slender Man jumpscares the audience, the screen turns black, and then he appears. When he appears, the screen is glitching out. This is a reference to his jumpscare in the game series. *Even though Slender Man is a male, the main characters in the movie keep on referring to him as a "it", even after they figure out that Slender Man is the unnamed man in the story. *If you look at Tom's PJ shirt, it will have a picture of Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's. **This is hinting a Five Nights at Freddy's movie or tv series. ***This also hints that Tom has been to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, if this is true, this means that the Five Nights at Freddy's universe and the Slender universe take place in the same universe. Also see *Slender Man (2019 film) *Tom Roberts (Slender Woods) Category:Horror Category:2019 Category:R-Rated Movies Category:Slenderman